Hell is Empty and All the Devils Are Here
by xoxThis.Is.How.It.Goes.Downxox
Summary: In their fifth year at Hogwarts, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy had a baby girl. Now, dark secrets will be brought to the surface- Lord Voldemort has a task that Draco must complete- if he fails, his daughter and girlfriend will be killed.
1. Forced

**Hell is Empty and All the Devils Are Here**

**Summary: **In their fifth year at Hogwarts, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy had a baby girl. Now, dark secrets will be brought to the surface- Lord Voldemort has a task that Draco must complete- if he fails, his daughter and girlfriend will be killed.

This is a sequel to my story **The Start of Our Lives. **Please read that story first before reading this one.

**Chapter One: **Forced

They say that being a mother teaches one to realize the magic in life that their childhood brought them.

If only it taught you to how to get a baby to sleep.

Hermione Granger yawned widely and switched Mira to her other arm, bouncing her lightly as she paced the room of the nursery. It was three-thirty in the morning and Mira was still wide awake and crying.

"C'mon Mira," Hermione begged quietly. "You've been up all night, you've got to be tired."

The last month had been tedious for Hermione. She wasn't able to go to any of her classes, a feat that annoyed her greatly. When she wasn't catching up on schoolwork, she was with Mira practically 24/7. Hermione envied Draco for being able to get away for some time. Right now she felt as though her head would explode from listening to a baby cry for far too long.

Hermione had brought Mira home on the Hogwarts Express at the end of term a week ago. She remembered walking into the Great Hall for the first time since Mira was born and everyone craning to get a good look at Draco Malfoy's baby. Ginny offered to hold her while Hermione ate quickly. Lavender and Pavarti had cooed over the baby and had fought over who was holding her next.

At the Leaving Feast, Dumbledore had spread his arms open wide and announced his best wishes to Hermione and Draco and requesting the rest to have a good holiday.

Draco had gone back to Malfoy Manor to collect his stuff. Hermione had dreaded him doing this, worrying that his father could be home or his mother. She had returned to her home in the muggle world and he had assured her that he would come as soon as he could.

He was gone for over a week. Hermione wanted to send an owl to him but she only had Crookshanks as a pet. She struggled to look after Mira by herself as her mother was at work for most of the day. For seven days, she dreaded the thought of Draco being caught with no way to escape his father's wrath, or being tortured or even being dead.

She told herself that she was pessimist for thinking that; Draco was just saying goodbye to his old house.

But seven days was far too long and it felt more like seven months to Hermione.

He arrived at the house looking worse for wear. Hermione flew at him and hugged him so tightly that he couldn't wriggle out of her grasp. Then she went into a rage, screaming at him for leaving her- he couldn't get her to calm down. He didn't want to explain anything to her; he just wanted to sleep forever, he never wanted to wake up.

And so he slept. And continued to sleep. He would not get up when Mira needed them and Hermione was left to do everything by herself.

Hermione guided herself to the rocker in the corner of Mira's room and sat down in it, hoping the movements would calm Mira down. She had no idea how to get her to sleep- some nights Mira was good and only woke up once or twice. Hermione would feed and change her and she would fall back asleep.

Other nights, like tonight, Mira was being impossible. It was as though she enjoyed the fact that Hermione felt as though she was half-dead from lack of sleep or something. And what made Hermione sob even harder when nothing worked was that she had to do this all by herself.

A soft shuffling of footsteps announced her mother walking into the room.

"Give her to me, Hermione. You need your sleep."

Hermione wanted to argue but she was so tired that she couldn't bring herself to speak.

In her bedroom, Draco was sound asleep, completely oblivious to his daughter's cries or Hermione's quiet, anguished sobs as she cried herself to sleep.

When Draco woke up the next morning, he was startled to discover that he had slept in till ten o'clock. The house was quiet. He looked around the pink room, his head pounding.

The last week of his life had been absolute hell. He had flew to Malfoy Manor on his Nimbus 2001, zooming over the darkened grounds and next thing he knew he had blacked out and woke up to find himself in the drawing room.

The man who stood in front of him was so terrible he thought that he was only imagining it, yet so real he knew that there was no way he could ever think up a face that terrifying. He started yelling and struggling against the bindings.

"Young Mister Malfoy," the cold voice had rasped as Draco realized that his father was standing by the terrible face's side. "I have heard tell of a….ahem…a new arrival."

Draco stopped breathing. This was You-Know-Who, Lord Voldemort, his father had so dearly worshipped. He had planned to follow in his father's footsteps his entire life, to please him.

But now the Dark Lord knew about Hermione and Mira- the only two people he cared about in the world. And he knew that he had produced a half-blood no less…Draco knew that he was in trouble.

"I have to say," Voldemort had rasped in that cold, cold voice, "I was awfully surprised to learn from dear Lucius that you had…mated with a Mudblood. Friend to Potter, no doubt."

Draco didn't say anything. He just stared into those blue eyes, like ice. He refused to look away.

"Your father has informed me all about this, of course."

Draco glared at Lucius, hatred seething out of him. Lucius stared back resentfully. Draco had once loved his father and had once respected, once wanted to make him proud and to be exactly like him.

But if he couldn't trust his father anymore, then he really didn't want anything to do with him.

"This is very fortunate for myself," Voldemort continued, pacing back and forth in front of Draco. "You being close with the Mudblood can help me get closer to Potter. What say you Draco? Will you help me?"

Again, Draco didn't reply. He was disoriented; everything was a blur. A million questions rushed through his head and he didn't have time to find out the answer. Lord Voldemort was waiting.

"Perhaps the Cruciatus Curse…ought to loosen your tongue."

The pain was beyond excruciating. Like a thousand white-hot knives being driven into his skin. He tried to yell out, "Make it stop!" but his screams overrode it.

When Voldemort finally pulled his wand away, Draco felt as though the pain was still there but he stopped screaming. He lay on the dusty floor, shaking. As it slowly faded away, it came again once more.

"Stop!"

The voice was familiar but Draco hardly drunk in who it was. He gasped for breath, sweating and panting.

"Narcissa," Voldemort said softly. "You dare to defy me?"

Narcissa Malfoy took a step back, taking her husband's hand.

"Of course not, my Lord. But…" She looked fearful but determined. "He is my son. My only son."

"Yes. And he is quite useful to me."

Narcissa fell silent, shaking with suppressed sobs as Voldemort looked down at Draco's trembling figure.

"You've always wanted to be just like your father, Draco," Voldemort whispered as he towered over him. "You are vulnerable. I can see your every thought- your like an open book. I can see your love for the Mudblood and that half-breed you possess. Love," he suddenly spat bitterly on the ground. "Only worthy for fools."

He suddenly realized what was happening. He knew what the Dark Lord wanted. He couldn't say no. His brain wouldn't let him. Terrified at being tortured again, he allowed his arm to be held out, allowed the Dark Lord to burn his flesh with his wand. He didn't cry out at the pain. He refused to give him the satisfaction.

This was what he had always wanted to be. Now, he deeply regretted ever wishing for it. He thought that he would be promised power far greater than he could ever have imagined. No, he was now forced to live a life serving a madman. There was no way out.

"Your first task Draco," Voldemort announced loudly as he grabbed Draco by the shoulders and forced him to stand. "May just be the most important task I have ever asked one of my followers. Lord Voldemort will reward you greatly for your service. If you shall succeed, that is. Now, if you shall fail…"

Draco looked up at his mother and father, his hand clamped around the Dark Mark burned into his left arm.

"Say goodbye to mother and father. But, that may not be punishment enough for you. You have been disowned, am I right? What will be the price for you…Hmmm?"

Voldemort seemed to be pondering this very deeply, though Draco knew he was only mocking him.

"Shall we say…the Mudblood and…what is her name? Mira, is it?"

Bile rose in Draco's throat and a hatred surged through him so powerfully he could almost feel it vibrating through him.

"Don't," he rasped, still weakened from the curses inflicted upon him. "Please."

"If you succeed, I won't lay a hand on them. I'll leave them alone."

"What is it?" He forced himself to ask, dreading what it was. Naturally, it had to be some in accomplishable. Something to do with Harry Potter.

"Albus Dumbledore is the only person left in the way. If he were gone, my path would be clear. Kill Albus Dumbledore. I don't care how you do it. I want him dead. That's all you have to do, Draco. Kill Albus Dumbledore and your sweet Mudblood girlfriend and half-breed daughter will never be touched. Fail to do so and the consequences will be…let's say…not very pretty. You don't want to die, do you Draco? You don't want your girlfriend to die do you? You don't want your daughter to die? Do you?"

Narcissa couldn't keep the tears from streaming down her face. Lucius clutched her shoulder, tensing.

"This is your mission…if you wish to accept it."

Draco had to swallow hard to keep himself from throwing up all over his new master's bare feet. He forced himself to look that bastard right in the eye.

"It would be an honour. My Lord."

He had spent the night in the cold bathroom, retching over and over. He couldn't cry for what he had to do. He knew right off that he couldn't kill Albus Dumbledore in cold-blooded murder. He didn't want his daughter to grow up not having a father, because no doubt he would somehow end up in Azkaban for this one day. He didn't want Mira to only know her father as nothing but a murderer, a coward. Mira was only three weeks old. And her life was already hanging by a thread. He was that thread that was keeping her at bay from being in the hands of the Dark Lord.

As much as he didn't want to, Draco knew what he had to do. His daughter was more important than anything. His little girl could be dead within months, weeks even. Draco covered his face with his hands, pushing himself not to subside into tears.

There was a soft knock on the bathroom door. "Draco?"

He flushed the toilet and stood up. "Come in."

Narcissa hovered near the doorframe, as though she was trying to make up her mind about something.

"What do you want, Mother?" Draco asked quietly, not being able to look her in the eye.

"I…" she started. "I heard about the baby. I want to offer my congratulations."

Draco stared stonily at the black tiled floor.

"I didn't think I would have a grandchildren this young."

"I bet you didn't think you would have a grandchildren who was only half-blood," he snapped at her coldly. She flinched slightly but positioned herself haughtily.

"I love you, Draco. And if you love this child of yours, then I will love her too." She suddenly looked at the ground, her forehead creased. "Draco, I know that I never contacted you these past months. I'm sure that you needed a parent to guide you through the journey of becoming a parent yourself. I argued with Lucius to let you back into our lives but he did not budge. I fear that...and I really should not say this but I fear that the Dark Lord has played with his head a bit too much."

Draco hurriedly wiped at his eyes, understanding.

"You know what you have to do, darling. The Mudblood-"

"Don't call her that!" Draco snapped feverishly. "Her name is Hermione. Use it or go away."

"Hermione," Narcissa continued as though there was no interruption, "And Mira. Their lives are in grave danger. I never wanted my son to be a murderer but as much as I hate to admit it, these two girls are now your family. And you are my son and I don't want to lose you."

"Mira's only three weeks old," Draco murmured, his voice breaking. "She's so tiny and she's so beautiful. She's changed my life. And he…he…" he couldn't finish. Narcissa nodded, tears forming again and Draco leaned his head on his mother's shoulder.

"I know, darling. I know."

xox

Draco knew that he could never wear short-sleeves in front of Hermione or roll up his school shirt ever in front of her. She could never know- it would kill her. He, unwillingly, becoming a Death Eater was bad enough. But if she ever knew that she and Mira would be killed if Draco didn't kill the Headmaster of Hogwarts…Draco didn't even want to think about how she would react.

The smell of pancakes wafted to Hermione's room and Draco suddenly realized how hungry he was. Down in the kitchen he found Mira in her rocker on the kitchen island and Hermione flipping pancakes.

"Smells good," he commented as he walked over to Mira and picked her up. Hermione yawned widely in response.

Draco stared down at his daughter's tiny face and wondered how anyone could ever want to hurt her. He was afraid that he was going to lapse into tears and so he went over to the cupboard, got out a glass and poured himself some cold water- anything to keep him from thinking it.

"Think you can help me tonight?" Hermione asked coldly as she brought the stack of pancakes over to the table.

"With?"

"With Mira. Draco, I'm so tired. I don't know if I can stay up all night. I don't know what happened at your old house and frankly, I really don't care. You left me all by myself for a whole week. This is exactly why I wanted to give Mira up for adoption. I was petrified that you would leave me. And for seven days, I thought you did."

Draco didn't reply, he just adjusted Mira in his arms and stroked his finger against her tiny palm.

"What did your father say?"

Draco looked up startled. "What?"

"Your father. What did he say when you were there? That's why you were there for that long, right?"

"We never spoke, my father and myself." It was true. Not one word was uttered between them the whole time Draco had been there. "My mother…has made amends."

Hermione smiled and took his free hand. "Well, that's good isn't it? You have your mother on your side at least."

"My mother may want me back in her life again but that doesn't mean that this is any easier. Her first loyalty will always lie to my father."

"Yes, of course," Hermione whispered, taking her hand from Draco's.

There was silence for a few moments before Hermione spoke again.

"Ron's invited me to stay at his house for the summer but I don't know if I can with Mira."

Draco mentally sneered at the mention of Ron Weasley's one-roomed shack but didn't say anything. Hermione wasn't in a very good mood.

"Do you want to go?"

Hermione shrugged but Draco knew the answer.

"If you want to go then go. I can look after Mira here."

Hermione let out a laugh. "You want to stay at my mother's house by yourself? No, I think we should go. All three of use."

Now it was Draco's turn to laugh. "Me? Stay with the Weasleys?"

"Yes! You said that you don't hate Ron anymore. Or Harry."

"We may be on speaking terms but I don't feel comfortable sharing a house with them."

"C'mon Draco! I think it will be good for us. You can get to know Harry and Ron better- it's very important to me that you get along with my best friends. Ginny will love to help me out with Mira and so will Mrs. Weasley. Besides, you know I'm not a fantastic cook and my mother certainly isn't either. Mrs. Weasley's food is even better than the food at Hogwarts."

Draco was tempted to say yes but he couldn't bring himself to. How would the Weasley's feel if they knew that they had a Death Eater staying at their house?

"You don't have to make up your mind just yet but please think about it. It's a lot of fun at the Burrow. It will…take your mind off things."

That's exactly what Draco needed. Distraction. Distraction from the dreaded task that he was forced to undertake. Distraction from seeing that face, so vivid in his nightmares.

Distraction from losing the only thing worth living for.

**A/N: **Yea I know I said I wouldn't be making a start on this any time soon but I just couldn't help it! Although, you may have to wait a while for chapter two. Sorry. I really hope you enjoyed- this has a much darker outtake than The Start of Our Lives does. It will follow the storyline to the Half-Blood Prince- my favourite HP book. Yay for Slughorn!

Oh yeah and Draco is a Death Eater

_Stop judging me __**immediately**_

Review- tell me what you thought.


	2. Reunited

**Hell is Empty and All the Devils Are Here**

**Summary: **In their fifth year at Hogwarts, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy had a baby girl. Now, dark secrets will be brought to the surface- Lord Voldemort has a task that Draco must complete- if he fails, his daughter and girlfriend will be killed.

What an excellent start to the sequel. Very glad you are all happy with it.

A few things:

In **The Start of our Lives **I said Hermione was fifteen. Let's change that to sixteen. Hermione was sixteen and Draco was fifteen.

I will try to make the characters actually STAY more in character. Of course, Draco and Hermione have changed but essentially I will make them more like the characters in the books. Hermione will no longer swear- I'm sure that J.K. Rowling's Hermione would think that saying 'hell' or 'damn' was not acceptable. So no more F-bombs from Hermione's part.

This will be based on the Half-Blood Prince but does not necessarily mean that it will end like it. We cool? We cool.

**Chapter Two: **Reunited

It was impossible for Hermione to be uninterested in reading a book- whenever she opened a textbook to re-read its contents or when she was researching in the library at Hogwarts, she would lose herself in her eagerness to learn knowledge. _Knowledge_. She thirsted for it and everyone knew it. Today, however, she found that she just couldn't bring herself to read _The Secret Garden- _a childhood favourite. There was a simple reason for it.

She was too tired.

It wasn't that she was just too tired from taking care of Mira to read- it was that she was also worried. Ever since _The Daily Prophet _had announced the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, there had been various 'accidents'. Deaths of important Ministry officials, the bridge collapsing in London, the hurricane in West County… Work of Death Eaters… She feared for her own safety and Mira's but knew that when they returned to Hogwarts everything would be okay.

Hermione didn't think that she had been this exhausted since her tumultuous time-turning third year. She didn't dare discuss her worries with Draco- he seemed to be avoiding her and spent most of his time with Mira. But occasionally at night, she would wake up and find that Draco wasn't next to her. She would go into a frenzied state of panic thinking the worst but it often turned out that Draco was in the kitchen getting a drink or in Mira's room tending to her.

She missed Hogwarts. She missed Harry and Ron so much it hurt. Ron had invited her to go to The Burrow but she wasn't sure if she would be allowed with Mira. She would argue with her mother. She _had _to go. She couldn't go an entire summer without seeing her best friends, her second family, with or without a baby.

At that moment, Crookshanks leapt up onto her lap and purred, digging his claws into Hermione's jeans. She stroked his soft ginger fur absentmindedly, thinking. Every summer her parents would let her stay at Ron's house at the end of the summer- but in his letter he asked her to come that very weekend. Hermione sighed and shook her head. There was no way her mother would let her go for that long. Perhaps she should write Ron back to inform him that she had responsibilities now and couldn't just go traipsing off around the countryside anymore whenever she pleased.

A wail sounded from upstairs. Rubbing her eyes in frustration, Hermione walked up to Mira's room. She was tempted to go into her bedroom and give Draco a good kick up the ass- once again, he was conveniently sleeping when Mira needed attending to.

"Morning, baby," Hermione said through her yawn.

After Mira was dressed and fed, Hermione went into her bedroom to find Draco curled up in a ball under a blanket on the bed. Even when he was sleeping he frowned. He looked so exhausted that Hermione decided to let him sleep in.

What Hermione didn't know was that ever since Draco's return from Malfoy Manor, he would lie awake in bed for hours into the night, unable to rid himself of the image of that terrible flat snake face or of his command. Hermione was too intent on taking care of Mira that she didn't notice that he had stopped eating. For the past week, Draco had been living on nothing but water and toast. He couldn't bring himself to eat anything else- it just made him feel nauseous. He couldn't bring himself to hold Mira for too much time because it just made him feel anxious and sick.

Draco had tried to reason with himself- would he rather his Headmaster be dead or his daughter? He knew the obvious answer but even so, he knew that he was no murderer. He also knew that Hermione would never forgive him if he actually went through with this. But he had to. What other choice did he have? Hermione and Mira were too important to lose. Maybe the rest of the world could do without them if it meant having Dumbledore the Saviour still around, but he couldn't.

Back down stairs, Hermione was greeted by her mother; who was making herself some coffee. Hermione sat down in one of the chairs surrounding the kitchen island and readjusted Mira in her arms.

"How are my girls?" Kate enquired with a grin. Hermione gave her a sleepy smile.

"Tired."

Hermione slid the piece of parchment Ron had sent to her over to her side of the table and re-read it again.

_Hey Hermione,_

_How are you? I reckon you should come to my house this summer. I know you have the baby and Malfoy and everything, but wouldn't it be nice to just get away? Harry's coming soon- I want you both here. Send your answer back with Pigwigdeon. Hope your summer's going alright._

_From Ron_

Of course he couldn't write a proper letter. Hermione knew nothing more about him then she did the last time she saw him. Pigwigdeon, Ron's minute owl, was still fluttering like crazy in Hermione's laundry. Hermione just needed her mother's permission before she penned back a reply.

"Mum?" She started hesitantly. "Ron sent me a letter today."

Kate nodded. "Oh yes, your red-headed friend. How is he?"

"He's fine. Listen, I asked if I could come stay at his house this summer. Do you think that would be ok?"

Kate pursed her lips over her cup of coffee.

"Hermione, I know I let you stay with Ron last summer but it's different now, sweetheart. You have a baby, you have your responsibilities and you can't just go traipsing off around the countryside anymore whenever you please. Plus, Draco is here and I don't think he would like it if you went away."

Hermione already had her counter-argument ready to go.

"Ron said it was ok if I bring Mira and Draco with me. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny would love to have the baby around and this would be a really great chance for Draco to bond with my friends so we can all hang out together when we get back to Hogwarts and it won't be so awkward."

Ok, so Ron never said anything about Draco tagging along with Mira. In fact, he said _wouldn't it be nice to just get away? _But still, Hermione just couldn't leave them behind. She would miss them way too much.

Kate gave Hermione a searching look.

"When does he want you to go?"

Hermione scanned the letter and shrugged. "I guess soon. Before Harry's birthday. I don't want Harry to spend yet another birthday all by himself. He's turning sixteen, he deserves to have all his friends with him. I've told you about the family he lives with, they're really awful to him. Poor Harry, they never remember his birthday."

That ought to do it. Hermione knew she was hamming it up a bit with 'poor Harry' but she knew how much her mother hated people being alone on special occasions that deserved to be celebrated.

"When is Harry's birthday?"

Hermione grinned. "July 31st."

Kate gave Hermione another one of her looks before answering.

"I will let you go under the circumstances that you look after Mira when you are there and don't let anyone else do it for you. I want to know that your studying is up to date also. Don't forget that you are a prefect young lady; you need to make a better impression this year. I want you to help Mrs. Weasley with whatever you can because you will be placing a burden on her by bringing your family along with you. And please darling, make sure that Draco doesn't get left out. I know he and your friends aren't that close."

That was a major understatement.

Hermione nodded her head eagerly. "Thank you Mum! Thank you so much! You won't regret this!"

Kissing her mother on the cheek, she ran as carefully as she could with Mira in her arms back upstairs and into her bedroom.

"Draco, Draco guess what!"

She shook him awake with one arm. He frowned cutely and opened his eyes.

"What?" He said grumpily.

"Mum said that you, me and Mira can spend the rest of the summer at the Weasleys! Isn't that great?"

To be honest, Draco thought it wasn't. He sat up in bed and took Mira from Hermione's arms.

"Yeah, sounds marvelous," he said, his voice dripping with heavy sarcasm which she mistook for tiredness.

Draco really didn't want to spend an entire month at the Weasley's hovel but if Hermione wanted to go that bad, then he couldn't deny her of the privilege to spend as much time with her friends as she could before they went back to school where she wouldn't see them as often, due to the fact that she no longer lived in Gryffindor Tower. Professor Dumbledore had arranged for Draco and Hermione to share a room together with Mira at Hogwarts. Draco's stomach lurched at the kindness that Professor Dumbledore had given them.

"Right. Well…I guess it could be ok. But for now, I'm going back to sleep."

He handed Mira back to Hermione, slumped down onto the pillows, closed his eyes and thought no more.

xox

"Are we there yet?" Draco whined from the back of Mrs. Granger's car. Hermione swiveled around in the front seat.

"Nearly Draco, stop complaining."

Draco hated that he was forced to sit in the backseat with Mira, who had screamed for the first half of the car trip and was now fast asleep. He didn't like cars very much- brooms were a faster, easier and all-around better way to travel. He felt a bit sick but he reasoned that that might be from not consuming enough breakfast.

He noticed that there was mist obscuring the sky. Dementors. He leaned against the restraints of his seat belt so that he could look up at the sky that should've been blue. Voldemort was on the move.

A sign on the left hand side of the road read 'Ottery St. Catchpole, 5 km'. Hermione smiled with relief. She never realized just how far away Ron lived from her house. The last times she had stayed at the Burrow and at Grimmuald Place, the Weasleys had fetched her by Floo Powder. Today, Mr. Weasley had requested that they drove. The Floo Network was being watched and it was no longer safe. Not that Hermione told her mother that. Hermione never informed Kate about the dangerous happenings of the magical community. If she knew, she would pull her out of Hogwarts in a heartbeat.

"Turn left," Hermione commanded as she spotted a red chimney peeking out between the tops of the trees. "We're nearly there."

Hermione's heart soared at the sight of the crooked house that looked as though it was held up by magic. Cramped as it was, she really enjoyed staying there. Draco, on the other hand, was staring up out the window at the house (if you could really call it that) in absolute horror. Would he really have to live in his pigsty for over a month?

He had always made fun of Ron for being poor- taunted him about his family only sleeping in one room. So that part had been untrue. But Ron really was poor. He knew that he couldn't afford the things that Draco could, judging by the shabbiness of the Weasley family's robes and their second-hand school equipment- but looking out at the various chickens and the wellington boots and rusty cauldrons that lay littered on the front porch…for the first time in his life, Draco actually felt genuinely sorry for Ron.

A tall, thin balding man with vivid red hair stepped outside to greet them. Kate stepped out of the car, open-mouthed. Arthur Weasley rushed forward to greet Hermione's mother with much enthusiasm. Hermione remembered how much Mr. Weasley was fascinated by her muggle parents. Draco went to the trunk of the car to retrieve his and Hermione's belongings whilst Hermione unbuckled Mira out of her car seat.

"Hello, Hermione!"

Mr. Weasley smiled down at the small child stirring in her arms.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley, how are you?" Hermione asked politely as Draco heaved two heavy trunks across the yard.

"Very well, thank you. Ah, you must be Draco. Would you like a hand?"

Draco nodded his head. Mr. Weasley took Hermione's trunk and wheeled it for her inside the house.

"Ok, sweetheart," Kate began, turning to Hermione. "Remember everything I told you. You will be home for Christmas won't you?"

"Yes, mum," Hermione assured her what seemed like the thousandth time. "I will be."

"It always seems like I'm saying goodbye to you, darling," Kate said as she took Mira out of Hermione's arms and kissed her forehead, teary-eyed. "Goodbye my darling," she whispered to her granddaughter.

Once Kate had hugged and kissed both Draco and Hermione, she handed Mira back to her mother, got in the car and drove away. Hermione continued waving even after the car was out of sight.

When Draco and Hermione turned back around, they saw that Mr. Weasley was pointing his wand at the two of them. Draco took a step back with his hands in the air in mock-surrender but Hermione understood what was going on.

"It's really us, Mr. Weasley."

Mr. Weasley didn't back. He wasn't risking anything.

"What is the potion that Hermione Granger illegally brewed in her second year with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley?"

"Polyjuice Potion," Hermione answered confidently.

Draco raised his eyebrows at her. Hermione had _illegally _made Polyjuice Potion, a highly complicated brew in her _second _year? He really had to get to know her a little better.

Mr. Weasley nodded in satisfaction before rounding on Draco.

"What broomstick did Draco Malfoy receive in his second year at Hogwarts?"

"A Nimbus 2001," Draco replied, his eyebrows still raised. He turned to Hermione. "What the hell was that all about?"

"Ministry requirements," Mr. Weasley answered promptly as Hermione got her wand out of her jeans pocket and held it up to his face. Mr. Weasley squared his jaw and stared at her defiantly.

"What is your dearest ambition?"

"To find out how airplanes stay up."

Hermione nodded her hand and stowed her wand away again. "Excellent. So, can we go inside?"

Mr. Weasley gestured towards the open front door. Hermione went inside first with Mira, followed by Draco with his trunk, followed by Crookshanks, his bottle brush tail held jauntily high in the air.

Being back in the field of magic was wonderful to Hermione. The knot that had tied itself in her stomach ever since she, Draco and Mira had arrived at her muggle house was gone. They were safe here, there were protective enchantments surrounding the Burrow's boundaries. They were going to be fine. Although she knew that the shielding spells around Kate's house in the muggle world would have a hard time being penetrated by Death Eaters, Hermione was still quite worried about her mother being in a house all by herself.

As they all walked inside the dimly-lit kitchen, they heard a voice call out, "Are they here, Dad?"

It looked as though Ron Weasley had grown several inches since Hermione had last saw him. His freckled face broke out into a wide smile when he saw Hermione but faded slightly when he spotted Draco lounging behind her.

"It's good to see you, Ron!" Hermione cried before any heated words were exchanged. She gave Ron a meaningful one-armed hug.

"Why is he here?" He hissed in her ear.

"I couldn't just leave him behind," she whispered back before pulling away.

"How have you been?" she asked casually as Draco stepped up next to her.

"Good." Ron nodded at Draco who nodded coolly back. Behind them, Mr. Weasley was securing the door with several flicks of his wand.

"Everyone's safe?" Hermione whispered urgently. Ron smiled at her.

"We're all fine. Although, Mum's been a bit antsy as of late."

Hermione frowned. "Why?"

Ron didn't get a chance to reply because at that moment, Ginny Weasley walked into the room, a scowl heavily etched on her face, her long auburn mane of hair swinging heartily behind her.

"That _bitch," _Ginny spat bitterly at Ron.

"Language in front of the baby, Ginny," Hermione reprimanded her immediately. Ginny turned to face Hermione and her scowl eased.

"Oh, hi Hermione! I didn't realize you were here."

She took Mira out of Hermione's arms. "Look how big you've gotten, missy!"

Hermione turned to Ron. "Who's a B-word?"

"No one," Ron turned bright red and glared at his sister. "She is _not _a bitch."

"Oh, just because you're in love with her," Ginny snapped.

Ron turned a nasty shade of puce.

"I am _not in love with her," _he growled fiercely, fists clenched.

"Who are you talking about?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"Guess who my brother Bill is engaged to?" Ginny said with a grim smile. A long sheet of silvery blonde hair came blowing around the corner and next second a tall, slim, beautiful woman with an eerie glow about her swept into the room as if she were Supreme Ruler of the Universe.

"Uh…" Hermione began, not knowing what else to say. Wasn't this an unpleasant surprise?

"You remember Hermione Granger don't you, Ph- I mean, Fleur?" Ginny asked through gritted teeth. "She's the one who dated Viktor Krum during the Triwizard Tournament."

Ron's ears turned red at the mention of Viktor Krum but Fleur showed no signs of recognition towards Hermione. "Oh, of course I remember!" She said in an airy voice that clearly said that she had no idea who exactly Hermione was. She gave her Hermione a bouncy kiss on the cheek that burned.

Fleur then noticed the baby that Ginny was holding. "An' who iz this leetle one?"

"That's my daughter, Mira," Hermione said proudly. Fleur took one of Mira's dimpled hands.

"What a leetle darling," she said in her throaty voice.

Draco cleared his voice, startling everyone.

"Did you all forget I was here?" he asked bad-temperedly.

"Well I remember you!" Fleur said, pointing at him. "You are Draco Malfoy, are you not?"

Draco inclined his head. As greetings were exchanged between them, Ginny gestured for Ron to grab Hermione's trunk and bring it upstairs into Ginny's bedroom.

Once Ron had put it beside the camp bed and the crib that had been set up in Ginny's first-floor room, Ginny pointed to the door.

"Out, Ronald. Girl's only."

Ron opened his mouth to argue- he really didn't want to be left with Draco and Fleur- but Ginny had already shoved him out and slammed the door in his face.

Ginny sat cross-legged on her bed and hugged a pillow to her chest as Hermione settled Mira down into her crib.

"How has your summer been with Draco?"

Hermione contemplated her answer before saying it. "It's been hard. He's been…quite. He seems a bit withdrawn. He just looks so tired and worn all the time. I know I am from staying up all night with Mira. But he…I don't know. We haven't spent a lot of time with each other…if you know what I mean."

"I know exactly what you mean, Hermione."

"Yes well, we don't talk as often as we did anymore. It's like our relationship is becoming strained because of how little we get to communicate with one another. By the time Mira goes to bed, we're both too tired to do anything."

Ginny smiled sympathetically. "That's what happens when you have a baby. You don't have as much time for each other as you did before. Don't worry, as Mira gets older you two will go make to how you were before."

"I hope so," Hermione sighed, putting her chin in his hands as she looked over to where Mira lay.

"It's good to have you back, Hermione."

Hermione smiled up at her best friend, her sister.

"It's good to have you too, Ginny."

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Coming up; Harry arrives and a little mischief is brought about.

Review! xox


	3. An Excess of Guilt

**Hell is Empty and All the Devils Are Here**

**Summary: **In their fifth year at Hogwarts, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy had a baby girl. Now, dark secrets will be brought to the surface- Lord Voldemort has a task that Draco must complete- if he fails, his daughter and girlfriend will be killed.

**Chapter Three: An Excess of Guilt**

Standing by the window, Hermione watched as Dumbledore walked Harry to the front door of the Burrow. Despite being exhausted, she was happy to see her best friend safe. She switched Mira to her other arm and bounced her lightly. She walked over to the stairs and went down a flight as Mrs. Weasley let Harry in. She heard voices and the splash of soup- Molly always tended to overfeed Harry as soon as he arrived from the Dursleys.

She wanted to go downstairs and say hello but she was sleep-deprived and Mira had finally fallen back asleep.

Hermione felt bad that the Ginny had to be woken up in the middle of the night. It was very unfair to her but Ginny had said that she was fine with it.

Hermione put Mira back into the crib and settled down onto her camp bed. Draco was in Percy's old room. Hermione sighed and wondered how he was doing. She rolled over on her side and closed her eyes. But no matter how tired she was, no matter how much she wanted it, she just couldn't bring herself to fall asleep. Her mind was racing too fast as it often did in the middle of the night. Punching her pillow so that it was more comfortable, she willed herself to think of her favourite things to calm herself down…Heavy raindrops on a tin roof…hot chocolate by the fire…that lovely lavender scent from Mira's soap…the smell of Draco's shampoo…freshly cut grass and spearmint toothpaste.

It didn't work.

She checked the time and saw that it was 3:30. At this rate, she would never fall asleep. _'Might as well kill some time'._

Creeping quietly across the carpeted floorboards, she opened the door back up and walked upstairs to Percy's room. She walked past Fred and George's room and pressed her ear against it. She figured that Harry would be asleep so she continued on.

Percy's bedroom door was slightly ajar and Hermione silently let herself in. Draco was lying on top of the covers, breathing heavily.

"Draco?"

With a huge jump, he leapt up, grabbed his wand and pointed it at Hermione.

"It's just me."

"You seriously almost gave me a heart attack. What are you still doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep." Hermione sat on the edge of the bed. Draco returned the wand to his bedside table and leaned against the headboard. "Mind if I join you?"

Draco wanted to say no but the truth was, he missed spending alone time with Hermione so he pulled back the covers, inviting her to crawl in next to him. She obliged and laid her head on his chest.

"I've really missed you Draco. I know I see you every day but we haven't had any time together without Mira."

"Just what I was thinking," he replied, stroking Hermione's soft hair. He pulled the left sleeve of the long-sleeved black shirt he was wearing over his hand to give it more protection. After lying awake staring at the low ceiling for hours, he had come to the conclusion that he had to tell Hermione. Just not at that moment. He wasn't ready yet. If he never told Hermione and he went through with killing Dumbledore, she would never talk to him again and she would take Mira away from him. _'But they would be safe,' _he argued with himself but it was no good. As safe as they would be, he couldn't allow them to be away from him. He loved them both too much and he didn't want to lose either one of them. But there was a very good chance that he could, no matter what path he chose.

"Draco?"

"Hm?"

"What are you thinking about?"

Draco frowned. He loathed it when she asked him that because often he had to lie to her. "Nothing, just that you're so beautiful."

She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Love you. Now let's try to get some rest."

Hermione managed to fall asleep but Draco continued to stare up at the ceiling, thinking…

The sun rose through the windows and the distant wail of a baby was heard. Draco made no move when he recognized the sound- his mind had finally slowed down and his eyes were drooping. Hermione fidgeted but didn't wake up.

Downstairs, Ginny Weasley groaned as the loud cry of the baby ripped her out of her dreams. She opened her eyes and saw that Hermione wasn't in bed.

"Great," she mumbled as she stumbled, bleary-eyed over to Mira. "Hey there," she cooed as she picked her up. "What's wrong? Do you want your mumma? I don't know where she is, Aunt Ginny will have to do for now."

Up on the fifth floor, Ron was reading a comic book. Harry would be coming later today and he couldn't wait. It was awkward having Malfoy around in his house. He never thought that he would see the day when Draco Malfoy would step foot inside his house. At dinner last night, Draco didn't speak unless he was spoken to. He ate politely and thanked Mrs. Weasley for letting him stay. Ron still didn't believe that a person could change so quickly but even he had to admit, it was rather nice. But there had been something odd about Draco's attitude. He was formal, too formal. He seemed almost robotic. Ron knew that he was tired, what with the baby keeping him up all night but even Hermione managed to keep a cheery face on. Was there something else? He didn't dwell on it as the thought of food came into mind.

Downstairs in the kitchen, he found Molly cooking bacon, egg and sausages. Ginny was eating a piece of toast. Ron took the copy of the _Daily Prophet _and scanned the front page. No deaths. He reached for the jug of pumpkin juice as his mother laid out a plate of fried tomatoes on the table.

"What's all this food for?" Ginny asked, taking the newspaper when Ron had finished looking at it.

"It's for Harry. He looks dreadfully peaky as usual."

"He always looks like that," Ron commented as casually as he could with his mouth full. As soon as he swallowed he realized something. "Wait, what do you mean 'as usual'? Have you seen him? Is he here?"

"Harry arrived late last night, but don't you dare go up there, he needs his rest-" But Ron was already halfway up stairs by the time she had finished her sentence.

Hermione was walking out of Percy's room just as Ron flew past. "Ron?"

"Harry's here!" He yelled over his shoulder as he burst through Fred and George's door. Hermione's maternal instincts took over and she quickly followed him.

"Ron, don't wake him!"

But as she stepped through the threshold, she saw that Harry was sitting up groggily in his bed, searching for his glasses. She smiled fondly at him. He had finally grown into his looks and despite what Mrs. Weasley insisted, he didn't look underfed in the slightest. He looked as though he had grown several inches since she last saw him but his black hair was just as messy as it had always been.

Harry greeted Hermione with a smile and he and Ron lapsed into talk. Hermione watched the exchange with a small smile. It was good to have the 'Golden Trio' together again. While Harry explained that he had went to help Professor Dumbledore persuade an old friend to come back to Hogwarts to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts and after a rather large excess of 'Phlegm', Hermione wondered around Fred and George's room, looking at the boxes they had left behind. She picked up what looked like a small telescope and examined it curiously.

"What's this?"

"Dunno, but if Fred and George've left it here, it's probably not ready for the joke shop yet, so be careful."

Hermione knew how dangerous the twin's products could be so she noted his advice. As Harry confirmed that Dumbledore was going to give Harry private lessons, Hermione accidentally gave the telescope a little squeeze and-

KA-POW!

She let out a cry of pain as she disappeared behind a thick, black cloud of smoke. Coughing, she emerged, her eye throbbing painfully.

"Don't worry. Mum'll fix that. She's good at healing minor injuries," Ron assured her, though Hermione could tell them he was trying to hold in his laughter. The conversation turned back to the lessons.

"I wonder what'll he teach you, Harry? Hermione put in excitedly. "Really advanced defensive magic, probably...powerful countercurses...anti-jinxes...perhaps even Animagus procedures, that could be a useful skill to have...or maybe you'll learn Apparation early and evasive enchantments generally. Well, at least you know one lesson you'll be having this year, that's one more than Ron and me. I wonder when our O.W.L. results will come?"

She nearly had a heart attack when Harry informed her that they were coming _today. _Her future would be determined in a matter of hours. What felt like a panic attack was coming on as she bolted downstairs into the kitchen- owls tended to arrive in the morning- they could be flying in through the window with their results right now.

Ginny and Fleur started when they saw her black eye. Ginny started to question her but Hermione was already in front of Mrs. Weasley. "Mrs. Weasley, have any owls arrived for us?"

She sounded absolutely frantic and Molly was too busy trying to find a cure for her eye to be focused on the exam results. Hermione anxiously scanned the skies as Harry and Ron appeared. "Hermione, you'll be _fine. _It's _you_." Ron said as Harry nodded in agreement.

"You don't know that- do you have any idea what a serious mistranslation I made in Ancient Runes? I'll be lucky to scrape an A on that exam!" Hermione reminded him fiercely. "And I stuffed up in Defence Against the Dark Arts with my Boggart and-"

"Dear, if you expect me to fix that eye, you're going to have to sit still," Mrs. Weasley said exasperatedly. Hermione had been shaking her legs anxiously, clutching the edge of her seat, swaying nervously from side to side. She didn't care about a black eye, not when her future at Hogwarts was at stake.

There was a loud cry from the upstairs level. Mira was up. Hermione was torn between wanting to comfort her daughter, wanting to get her results and wanting to get rid of the pain in her eye.

"It's ok, Draco will get her," Hermione said to Ginny who was about to retreat upstairs to get the baby. After a while, the crying stopped. Draco must be tending to Mira. Mrs. Weasley muttered an incantation and directed her wand at Hermione's arm.

Ginny stared bemusedly at her. "It's still there."

"_What?_

Mrs. Weasley tried again but the bruise wouldn't budge. Hermione sighed in annoyance. Exactly what she needed, to go around sporting a purple eye.

Upstairs, Draco was in Ginny's room holding Mira in his arms.

"Hey sweetie, you're up late. It's not the crack of dawn. You must've been tired with all that adorable screaming you did last night, huh?"

Draco was slightly afraid to retreat downstairs where he could hear the Weasley's bustling around. Maybe he would just stay up in his room for the rest of the summer so he wouldn't have to face them. He was just about to go into Percy's room with Mira when a loud shriek surrounded throughout the house. His breathing stopped and his insides froze. It couldn't be…Not here, not now.

He put Mira back into her crib, picked up his wand and slipped quietly downstairs, waiting. He poked his head around the corner, seeing if he would have to curse anyone. He found Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, that French girl and Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen, Hermione with a black eye staring at four owls who had just landed in the kitchen with letters. Draco let out a _whoosh _of breath. It was just their O.W.L results- that must have been why Hermione had shouted out like that.

"Everything alright?" He asked quietly as Hermione took her envelope with trembling fingers. "What happened to your eye?"

She shook her head, looking so pale Draco thought she might faint. He helped her get the letter out of the envelope as he took his own one. He didn't even care about the results but he was glad to see that he got ten OWLs, nine of them Outstanding except for History of Magic and Divination but that was to be expected. He was surprised to see that he passed Care of Magical Creatures with an 'E'.

"Only failed Divination and History of Magic, and who cares about them?" Ron was saying enthusiastically. "Knew you'd be top at Defence Against the Dark Arts, Harry."

"Well done! Seven OWLs, that's more than Fred and George got together!" Mrs. Weasley ruffled Ron's hair.

"Hermione? How did you do?"

"I-not bad," Hermione said in a small voice.

"Oh, come off it!" Ron snarled, snatching the results out of her hand. "Yep. Ten 'Outstandings' and one 'Exceeds Expectations. You're actually disappointed aren't you?"

Hermione shook her head and leant back into Draco.

"You did good, I'm proud of you," he whispered.

"Thanks. How did you go?"

He showed her te results.

"Draco, that's so good! You did really well!"

"Not as good as the Queen of Homework of course."

Hermione punched his shoulder but he smiled. "I was just kidding."

The rest of the summer passed by pleasantly enough. Harry and Ron convinced Hermione and Ginny to play Quidditch with them out in the orchard- Draco never wanted to play, but he often took Mira outside to watch them. He often grimaced at how bad Hermione was. She was absolutely terrible. He sincerely hoped that Mira would be much, much better. He could see the days where he would take her out for her first broom ride- she would be scared at first but once she was in the air she would have the time of her life.

"C'mon Hermione, that's the sixth time you've dropped the ball!" Ron roared. Hermione was playing Chaser but she didn't have enough skill to actually catch the ball when it was thrown at her because she refused to hold the broomstick with only one hand.

"Mira, you're mother is useless when it comes to sports," Draco murmured to her as they sat on the grass. Mira was staring at the gnomes that often ran about, enthralled. She was situated between Draco's legs wearing a little yellow dress with a white trim. Draco thought she looked absolutely gorgeous, along with the little yellow bow that Hermione had carefully placed in her fine hair. It looked as though she was getting her mother's caramel-coloured hair. Draco thought that that was excellent- hopefully she would inherit more Granger traits than Malfoy traits.

Hermione landed on the ground with a _flump. _Groaning, she got up, limping slightly. She sat down heavily next to Draco.

"How you people can see that as _fun _is beyond me."

"How you can see homework is fun is beyond everyone."

Hermione rolled her eyes and then turned to Mira. "Hey, little girl, we're you watching Mumma up there? You're never getting on a broomstick in your life, not if I can help it?"

"She'll be a natural by the time she's five."

"Draco, my daughter is not getting on a broomstick. It's dangerous, she could fall off!"

"Love, not everyone is as un-coordinated as you when it comes to athletics."

Hermione pouted and crossed her arms. "That's mean, Draco. I'm not bad at anything."

Draco snorted. "Well, you're certainly not good at this."

Harry's sixteenth birthday was marred by the news that Florean Fortescue and Mr. Ollivander the wandmaker had both disappeared. Draco had a deep hollow feeling in his stomach for the rest of the evening. Two very well-known people had been taken. He knew that this was Voldemort's doing. As September first drew nearer, Draco's nerves were getting the better of him. He couldn't stop his hands from shaking in agitation and he still couldn't bring himself to eat. Eating made him feel even more dreadful than he already felt.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley took Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco and Mira into Diagon Alley to buy their supplies for the new school year at Hogwarts, along with Hagrid for extra protection. Draco's heart was thumping painfully in his chest. Death Eaters could be lurking about and he didn't want Mira to be anywhere near one. But she was safely strapped to Hermione's chest, sleeping peacefully.

Diagon Alley was not it's usual cheery self. Gloom settled everywhere and there was barely anyone about. Shop windows were broken, beggars crawled the streets and wanted Death Eater posters loomed out at them everywhere they turned their heads. Draco swallowed hard at the sight of them. Maybe one day his own face would be plastered onto the walls of the most famous wizarding district in all of Britain. He could just picture it_: Draco Malfoy, wanted for the murder of Albus Dumbledore, 5,000 galleon reward. _Well, that wasn't going to happen. Not if he could help it.

As they made their way past Knockturn Alley, Draco heard a little hissing noise. He fell back slightly to check it out. Fenir Greyback was standing in the shadows, beckoning him to follow him.

"Not now," Draco mouthed but Fenir was persistent. "In a minute."

Knowing he had no choice, Draco rushed to get back to the rest, who were heading for Fred and George's shop. He grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her out of earshot.

"Hey Hermione, I just need to go down to Madam Malkins for a minute, my mother's there and wants to see me."

"Oh!" Hermione's face brightened considerably. "Do you want me to come with you? Does she want to meet Mira?"

"Um, no. She's not ready for that now, but maybe one day soon. Why don't you go with the others, I'll meet you back here."

Five minutes later, Draco was standing outside of the dark arts shop Borgin and Burkes. Sighing heavily and clutching his tattooed arm, he opened the door. A bell sounded, informing the occupants that someone had just arrived.

"Draco!"

His mother was standing in front of him, beaming. She held her arms wide open and gestured him to come forward. He did so, hesitating slightly before letting her encircle her arms around him. But after his few seconds of discomfort, he embraced her right back. It felt good to be in his mother's comforting arms again.

"I didn't know you would be here."

"I had to." She clutched his arm tightly as she led him forwards to face the small gang of Death Eaters.

"This the one that knocked up a Mudblood?"

Fenir Greyback gave a harsh laugh. "Thought you had more pride than that, Malfoy."

Draco didn't reply but he stared defiantly back. "Are we ready to get started?" He said in a fierce tone that made clear that the subject of him 'knocking up a Mudblood' wouldn't be discussed any further.

"Mr. Borgin has got it right here."

Draco had written a letter to Mr. Borgin saying that he wanted to repair the Vanishing Cabinet at Hogwarts with its twin, right here in the shop. It was the only way he could think of to bring Death Eaters into the school. Draco looked determined, but on the inside, he knew that it would be lucky if he managed to get it fixed at all. He wanted to succeed for his family but he was afraid that his guilty conscience would get the best of him.

Draco examined the black and gold Vanishing Cabinet carefully whilst Greyback stood beside the window, glaring for intruders. Narcissa watched, fretting. He was only a boy. How would he manage to kill the greatest wizard of all time? Severus Snape had sworn to do whatever he could to protect him this year but would it be enough?

xox

"What's that you got there, Draco?"

Draco had just slipped inside Fred and George's joke shop holding a package wrapped in brown paper. He couldn't exactly tell her what it was, a cursed opal necklace designed to kill anyone who touched it. He also had with him the Hand of Glory. He had just purchased it at the shop to the delight of his fellow Death Eaters. He figured it would be the easiest way to complete his task- that way, he wouldn't have to use the Killing Curse on Dumbledore and know one would ever knew that he was behind it. He felt sick with just the thought of sending this to Dumbledore but what other choice did he have? Between Mira and Hermione staying safe or Voldemort taking over the entire wizarding world, he'd choose the latter.

"Just a present from my mother." He hid it behind his back, hoping Hermione would forget about it. "Buy anything?"

"Oh no, these aren't for me. Ron's stocking up though." She pointed in the direction of the red-headed boy, who was gleefully examining an Anti-Gravity hat- 'Ruin a gentleman's day by making his hat fly away!'

When they returned back to the Burrow, dinner was served and Mira was put to bed, everyone hung out in the living room for hot chocolate. Draco wanted to join them but he had to hide the necklace and the Hand of Glory away from prying eyes. Anyone could find it and if they opened the package and touched the necklace…well, Draco would have a lot of explaining to do. He hid it carefully in his rucksack made from moleskin- designed to store items that no one but the owner could get out. That would be safe enough.

He heard the general rumble from downstairs of laughter and talk as he lay on the bed. The Burrow was a happy household and it was exactly the kind of household that he wanted Mira to grow up in. Eating as much as you wanted, relaxing, hanging out with family and being safe. That's all he wanted her to be. Safe and happy.

If only he could figure out a way to get himself out of this whole mess.

**A/N: **Well I expected this to be a long hiatus but I was on my computer, studying my ass off, figured I deserved a break, didn't know what to do so I just decided to write the damn chapter. You'll be pleased to know that I'm feeling much better about everything. But there'll be times when I'll relapse back into feeling depressed about everything and won't have the motivation to write. I did the Borgin and Burkes scene based on the movie. Idk why the Death Eaters where with Draco but let's just go off my interpretation alright?  
>Um, I'd just like to dedicate this entire story to my best friend Aaron! He was always there for me and knew how much I love to write. Anyways, reviews would be appreciated I'm a little stuck on ideas for the next chapter so if anyone has any, tell me! That would be great, I'm hoping to get the next chapter out quicker than this one.<p>

Love y'all xoxo

**Kiora: **yea I'm pretty sure i know who you are, your in my house at school ? umm i don't have Facebook atm anymore because of exams but when i get it back ill add you. and thank you :) your too kind. yea daniel's my boyfriend and he sure is aye ahaha. and yea that was me haha. what can i say, i wanted a duck as a pet! Mr. Tate is an asshole ,i hate him so much. anyone would've taken it out on him. He's just so rude about everything. Yea Aaron was great, he was friends with everyone. Thanks for checking out the story, glad you like it :) xo


	4. Frustration

**Hell is Empty and All the Devils Are Here**

**Summary: **In their fifth year at Hogwarts, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy had a baby girl. Now, dark secrets will be brought to the surface- Lord Voldemort has a task that Draco must complete- if he fails, his daughter and girlfriend will be killed.

**A/N: **I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR A THOUSAND YEARS! Hopefully this chapter will make it up to you guys

**Chapter Four: **

Hermione cradled Mira to her chest with one arm and used her free hand to cover her mouth as she yawned. It was well past midnight and Mira been asleep for about an hour before she announced to the world that she was hungry.

Hermione leaned back against the headboard of Ginny's bed and closed her eyes. Mira was nursing at her breast and it hurt like hell.

She hissed in pain but tried to stay calm- the occasional tears of discomfort and exhaustion were stinging at her eyes and she refused to let them fall. It was a good thing that Ginny was sleeping in the living room tonight- Ginny said that she couldn't stand another night of no sleep but told Hermione that she didn't blame her one bit.

Draco, meanwhile, was being as distant as ever. He spent most of his time shut up in Percy's room, never coming out except at mealtimes and whenever Hermione knocked on his door, he ignored her. If Hermione wasn't so worn out, she would be angry at him but there was no room for that emotion in her. Mira made sure of that.

Mira finished nursing and nuzzled at her mother's breast. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut tightly, hoping against hope that her daughter would drift off to sleep, but moments later the later baby had opened her mouth and began to squirm and wail.

Hermione groaned. In the weeks since Mira had been born, Hermione had been lucky to get a couple of hours of sleep. She felt terrible for the rest of the Burrow's occupants, especially for Ginny who was being forced to sleep on the lounge now. Mrs. Weasley insisted that Mira would eventually fall into a sleeping pattern… but it had been nine weeks since she was born and no such sleeping pattern had occurred.

"Please sweetheart, please stop crying," Hermione begged quietly over the noises the baby was making. She impatiently brushed away the tears that were forming and positioned Mira so that her head was resting on Hermione's shoulder. She rubbed the baby's back gently, hoping that the soothing motion would calm her down but if anything her cries got louder.

Not for the first time since giving birth, Hermione felt like a failure. If she couldn't comfort her daughter, then how could she even pass her exams? She surrendered to her tears she was holding back and started to cry along with her daughter.

Almost immediately, Hermione felt Mira being lifted out of her arms. She thought that it was Draco but upon looking up at the person saw that it was Mrs. Weasley. She cried even harder.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Weasley, I'm so sorry," she sobbed over Mira's wails. "I-I can't make her stop, I don't know wh-what to do. I'm so-so-so sorry for being a burden upon you and your family and I'll leave in the morning, I promise, I'm so sorry-"

"Don't be silly Hermione," Mrs. Weasley whispered as she sat down next to Hermione and put her arm around the girls shaking shoulders. "You are not a burden, not at all. Babies cry all the time, I have seven children and I remember very clearly how much of a disappointment I had felt every time I failed to comfort them. It's natural to feel this way, Hermione. Now go to sleep."

"No, I can't let you do that for me, you need your sleep as well."

"I can go one night without it; I've had a lot of practice. You, however, need yours desperately. Go to sleep, dear."

Molly walked out of the room with Mira leaving Hermione alone in Ginny's bed.

xox

Draco walked down the narrow staircase of the Burrow that led to the kitchen. Despite it being only 7:30 in the morning, he decided to get up. He couldn't stay in bed any longer just staring at the ceiling with his heart pounding in his throat. He watched as the inky black sky faded slowly to purple with the rising sun- his daughter's cries were no longer heard. He was used to hearing Mira at all hours of the night- and day. But the coming task of what the Dark Lord had issued him with was weighing on his mind too much for him to even move a muscle.

The smell of bacon wafted over his head as he entered the kitchen to find Mrs Weasley standing at the stove. Ginny was sitting at the table with a quiet Mira in her arms.

"Morning," he said to the two women as he sat down next to Ginny.

"Draco," Ginny greeted him with a smile. The red-headed girl had to admit that she used to hate Draco Malfoy's guts and used to dream about using the Bat-Bogey Hex on him. But now that she had seen him in a new light, she had come to treat him like a friend. "You wanna go to your daddy?" She asked the gurgling baby in her arms, wrapped up in her pink blanket. She carefully placed the bundle into Draco's waiting arms.

"Hey there, Sunshine." Sunshine was the nickname that Hermione had called Mira when she was pregnant with her and the name had stuck. Mira looked up at him with the silver eyes that she had inherited from the Malfoy side of the family. Draco rocked her gently, smoothing the little hair that she had on her head down. It was a brown colour now, but for all he knew, it could turn white-blonde in the next few months like his own.

"What time did she stop crying last night?" He asked Ginny as her face hardened at his question.

"Mum had to do it because Hermione was too exhausted. My mum shouldn't have to do that Draco. Mira is your baby. Why aren't you helping Hermione out with her?"

Draco didn't have a truthful response for her so he merely shrugged and said, "I'll do it tonight. Sorry Ginny, I just have a lot of my plate." Of course, he wasn't about to confide in the mission he had been forced into, or the dreaded tattoo on his left arm. To his relief, no one had questioned why he had been wearing long-sleeved shirts in the summer. They had all just agreed that it would be weird to see him in a T-shirt.

Draco didn't like the way that Ginny was eyeing him and he especially didn't like the way she was tapping her wand on the table. He stood up with the decision of seeing Hermione.

When he opened the door to Ginny's bedroom, the first thing he saw was a mess of brown hair under a pile of blankets. He smirked and shut the door quietly behind him. He didn't want to wake her up, knowing that she could certainly use a few more hours of sleep. But it was comforting to be in the same room with both of his girls.

Mira's eyes were travelling around the room, taking in her surroundings. Now that she was two months old, she was much more attentive and easier to handle. She had grown a lot since she had been born and Draco was no longer scared of holding her frail body, afraid that he would break her. As tiny as she still was though, his fears had been replaced by nothing but love for Mira, not to mention for Hermione as well.

He saw the figure on the bed stirring and smiled. Hermione turned over to her right side, facing the door and saw Draco sitting on with his back against the wall with Mira in his arms.

"Hello mummy."

She smiled sleepily at the sight of her two favourite people in the world and rubbed her eyes, sitting up.

"Hey there, daddy. What are you doing here so early?"

"Just wanted to hang out with my girls. Feel rested enough?"

Hermione nodded her head. "Yes, I really needed that sleep. Thank God for Mrs. Weasley, she's a lifesaver."

Draco felt the tugs of guilt as he thought back to last night when he had heard his daughter's cries and hadn't gotten up out of bed to help attend to her. He reprimanded himself and made a silent promise to Mira to be there for her every night from now on, something he told himself that he would always do.

Mira started fussing and Draco frowned- he had enjoyed how quiet she was being. "You want your mummy, huh?"

Hermione stretched out her arms for her daughter. Miraculously, as soon as she was holding Mira, the baby stopped squirming and gazed up at her mother. Hermione broke into a smile and so did Mira.

"Are you going to let me sleep tonight?" She asked teasingly, tapping Mira on the nose and making her giggle.

"I'll take her tonight," Draco said and leaned forward to kiss Hermione's cheek. "You could definitely use some more sleep. In fact, why don't you go back to sleep now and I'll feed Mira? There's still some milk left over that Mrs. Weasley can boil for me."

"That would be nice, thanks Draco."

Hermione watched Draco walk out of the room with Mira but decided that she wasn't going to fall back asleep. Instead, she hopped out of bed and laid down on the floor, beginning the crunches that she had been trying to do every morning and every night for the past week. She needed to lose the baby weight- it had been nine weeks and she hadn't done a thing to improve her figure. Weight was something that she had never cared about before, but that was before she had a baby.

She counted each sit-up, ignoring the way that her muscles were screaming in pain but she kept going. Exercise hadn't crossed her mind once since Mira was born, but she figured that it was time to get back to her old weight. She wasn't about to go back to Hogwarts looking like a fat slob. No way. Especially after the comment Ron had said to her yesterday,

She knew that Ron was tactless and rude, and she wasn't sensitive to his remarks anyway, but she took it to heart when he asked her why she wasn't yet the same weight she had been before she got pregnant. She knew that this was because she had told him that she was planning to lose the twenty pounds she had put on in a matter of four weeks, but instead, she had gained about two more kilos since June. She knew that Ron wasn't trying to hurt her, but the cruel unsaid word 'fat' had been in her mind ever since.

Draco entered back inside the room, clutching a bottle to Mira's pink mouth.

"Any reason why you're on the ground? I thought you were going back to sleep."

"I thought I'd get in some exercise before that."

Draco watched her persist through the progress as Mira whimpered and tried to pull away from the nip of the bottle. She clearly wasn't used to it. As she started to cry, Hermione sat up on her elbows.

"She keeps pulling away. She doesn't like it."

"She needs to get used to it. I can't breastfeed her forever."

As Mira struggled to get away from the bottle, Draco held her out for Hermione to hold. Hermione sighed and took her. "Hey little girl, why don't you like the bottle? It's not that bad, really."

She heard Draco murmur, "I know what I'd prefer," under his breath and her cheeks coloured and she smiled slightly. She lifted the bottom of her shirt and curled up her legs so Draco wouldn't see her stomach. She felt self-conscious and lazy and knew that she needed to start losing the weight. It was fine when she just had the baby- she knew that no one would judge her for the extra fat she had on her body.

Hermione rested the baby's head to her chest and watched Mira suckle happily. Hermione yawned and Draco watched her concernedly, hoping she wouldn't fall asleep while the baby was nursing.

"Want me to get you something to eat?" He asked softly as he watched the baby begin to close her eyes. Hermione smiled and shook her head.

"No thanks, but I'd love some water."

Draco nodded, got up and left the room. Hermione watched him go and then looked back down at Mira. She stroked her cheek softly. She had not done any of her holiday homework, which was very unlike her, and was making her even more nervous for her sixth year at Hogwarts than she already was.

She heard a yell from outside and saw that Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Bill and Ginny were playing Quidditch in the orchard. She carefully stood up and walked over to the window, shielding herself from view in case anyone happened to look over and see her breastfeeding. Fleur was down in the garden with Draco, chatting to him animatedly. Hermione exhaled through her nose heavily. She wished she could sit outside with them, but Mira was still feeding.

She missed the carefree feeling of watching her friends play Quidditch, even occasionally joining in (usually by force though). She was never an avid Quidditch player but today, on a sunny cloudless day like this, she felt isolated. She wanted to hop on a broomstick and soar through the sky and watch her worries melt away. But Mira needed her.

One thing Hermione was grateful for was that she had the opportunity to return to Hogwarts. It was lucky that Professor Dumbledore had arranged new sleeping quarters for Hermione, Draco and their baby so that they could continue their education. Hermione had no idea how to express her gratitude to her Headmaster and hoped that she would find a way this year.

She kissed Mira's forehead, placed her in her cot and climbed into bed. Tiredness was washing over her once again. She placed her lonely thoughts out of her mind and fell into an uneasy sleep.

xox

Draco yelped as the mark on his arm burned. Fleur had been jabbering away to him about how bad the British food was and it was lucky that she didn't notice him clap his hand to his left arm. His heart was pounding erratically in his chest. He had been dreading this moment ever since the mark had been branded onto his flesh.

His master was calling him.

He couldn't Disapparate. That was the problem. As soon as he felt the mark burn, he had to be at Voldemort's side immediately. How the hell was he supposed to get there?

He turned and saw Arthur Weasley standing in the kitchen through the open back door. He made up his mind and hurried towards him.

"Excuse me Mr. Weasley?"

Arthur smiled down at his enemies' son. It was remarkable how different he was from Lucius. "Yes, Draco?"

"I…I need to get somewhere in a hurry. My mother…she wants me home. Just for a few hours and I need to go there straightaway. The thing is, I can't disapparate and a broom would be too far. Do you have any means of transport that I can use?"

Arthur nodded thoughtfully. "I could always arrange a portkey for you."

Relief and gratitude broke out over Draco's face and Arthur saw it. He arched an eyebrow, wondering why the anxiety on Draco's pale pointed face had suddenly been washed away. Was he really that desperate to get to his mother?

But nevertheless, five minutes later Draco was standing in the Burrow's yard, waiting for the newspaper he was holding to glow blue. He couldn't stand how long it was taking, and he was dreading the form of punishment that he was going to receive when he finally showed up. He remembered the Cruciatus Curse very clearly.

Suddenly, what felt like a hook behind his navel jerked him forward into a whirl of colour and shadow when his feet slammed into the gravel of Malfoy Manor's drive. He tossed the newspaper aside as he raced for the front doors, his heart in his throat. He knew where Voldemort would be waiting for him and just hoped that he wasn't the only one who didn't arrive on time.

He burst through the door, panting.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, I had to get a portkey here-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses," the cold high voice rasped from near the fireplace. Draco noted that the only other person in the room was Peter Pettigrew, who was cowering in a corner trying to stand as far away as possible from the hideous snake Nagini, who was curled up in front of the fire.

"I didn't expect you to arrive straightaway. I am perfectly aware that you are unable to Apparate and Disapparate as of yet. However, I am glad that you understood what it means when the Dark Mark burns upon your flesh. I never told you that."

Draco didn't answer, but nodded his head as his heartbeat started to slow down.

"You needn't be here too long. I am simply giving you a few more orders that I need you to carry out."

Draco clutched the wand in his pocket for dear life. A few more orders surely meant more deaths at his hand.

"Dumbledore's death must be violent. I don't care how it's done and I don't care who witnesses it. I want that old man to be humiliated. I want the wizarding world to see who the greater wizard is."

Draco raised an eyebrow. Really? That was all?

"I know that you will do as I say. How is your Mudblood girlfriend?"

A white-hot rage burned through Draco but he knew that he couldn't act upon it. He would be killed in an instant.

"Fine," he said through gritted teeth. "Is that all my Lord?"

"Oh, I daresay yes. For the time being."

Draco closed the door and stormed up the grand staircase toward his mother's bedroom, fuming. He was perfectly aware that Voldemort had summoned him for no good reason at all. He already knew that Voldemort wanted Dumbledore's death to be extravagantly painful. It was likely that Voldemort would continue to toy with him throughout the rest of the year by calling him to order him to get him a Firewhiskey or something ridiculous like that.

'_So the Dark Lord does have a sense of humour,' _he thought bitterly as he knocked on the elegantly polished door. He heard a faint, "Come in," and entered.

Narcissa Malfoy was startled when she saw her teenaged son standing in the doorway to her powder room. She ushered him inside and gathered him into a tight hug.

"What are you doing here, darling?"

Draco rolled his eyes and lowered his voice, "Our lord requested my presence. For no reason at all really."

"Yes he…he does tend to do that. He plays with your emotions but don't expect him to do it often. Just...every once in a while."

"Great. I look forward to it."

Narcissa led Draco over to a silver pouffle and set him down upon it. "How's Hermione and Mira?"

Draco smiled at the mention of his girls names. "They're good. You should see Mira, she's growing so much and she's starting to smile."

Narcissa grew teary as she listened to her son count off all the things that Mira was doing, insignificant to others but obviously special to Draco. It truly touched her heart to see him sentimental over little things. He had really matured over the past year and it showed clearly to everyone who took a look at him. No more was he the sniveling little brat who constantly bragged about his fathers riches. He was now the son that she had always wanted.

**A/N: **Again, I'm truly sorry about the wait. I know this chapter sucked but I'm having severe writers block. HELP! I NEED IDEAS OR I CAN'T WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER And review.


	5. Hey IM NOT DEAD

Wow. So. Been a long time since I've updated hey.

I guess I owe you guys an explanation. I know people are still reading this (I get emails all the time of people favoriting this and such) and hoping for an update. But I have noooo motivation whatsoever. So this will be left uncompleted. So sorry. I'm just too busy. Ya know, with traveling, school, career, boyfriend. Had a baby myself too. And maybe that would help me write this but honestly, I don't care for this story anymore. But I hope that you all enjoyed reading it anyway. I think I wrote half of the next chapter then forgot about it. Eh.

But maybe MAYBE I'll update. I'm not holding out on it but...never say never!

Forgive me if I don't, though.

Xoxo


End file.
